


Photos On The Wall

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode related: Heartland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Heartland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos On The Wall

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: During the episode of Heartland.

Photos On The Wall

Tony DiNozzo stood in the hallway looking at the pictures of Gibbs, his father and mother. He didn't have any pictures like this in his father's house when he was growing up. His father and mother never wanted to have anything to do with him sometimes. There were days that the only time his mother would only talk to him, or spend time with him was to dress him in sailor suits and parade him around her friends. The only time that his father would spend time with him would be to have him pour his drink and tell him about his school day. His parents never had pictures taken with him, or just of him. He didn't have baby photos on the wall, or in a photo album.

Gibbs might have lost touch with his father, but he was lucky that his father still cared for him. He could tell as he watched both Gibbs's interact together. They might have been a lot of strain between the two, but there was also a lot of love. His father would have never restored the car that he had been working on when he was younger. His father would have either had the car towed and given to the junkyard, or never let him have the car in the first place.

He was so full of questions and knew that Gibbs's wouldn't allow him to ask him anything, so the next best thing was to ask Gibbs's Dad. He couldn't wait to ask him questions. He took one last look at the pictures on the wall and went downstairs. He would also have to Thank Gibbs's Dad because he gave him the sweater to wear.

The End.


End file.
